Comming Out
by STOPshannon
Summary: Logan and Quinn have been going out for sometime now, but they think it's time to come out to their friends. QuinnxLogan. Quogan. R&R! THREESHOT. used to be called realizations
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Logan and Quinn are ready to reveal their secret relationship. Quogan.  
**

Just an idea I had in my head, so I put down on paper, then typed it all up for guys to enjoy. R&R.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101_

* * *

Logan was having a great day. Here he was, spending the moment with the love of his teenage life- Quinn. He and Quinn had been dating for sometime now- a little over 4 ½ months. Pretty impressive if you ask me, thought Logan, considering everyone else was in the dark about their secret relationship.

They were in one of their new hiding spots. The room in the boy's dorm that no one ever went into, the dorm no one wanted to go into. They were in the dorm where Logan had tried to make James live in when he first came to PCA. They had fixed it up though. Logan had brought a fan in to take care of the no air conditioning problem and a rug so they could sit on the floor. He even bought a new mattress for the bed. The old mattress was disgusting and had a horrible smell. The room now was the perfect hiding place for them. Everyone else still thought it was a gross dorm room.

Logan and Quinn were sitting on the floor on top of the brand new rug Logan had just got.

"I'm gonna tell them," said Logan.

"Tell them what sweetie?" Quinn seemed a bit confused by what Logan meant and why he had just spoken out of the blue, a second ago they were sitting in silence. "Tell who what?" Quinn repeated.

"Tell our friends," Logan paused looking at Quinn straight in the eyes for a second before saying, "…you know, about, _us_." Logan had no idea how Quinn was going to react to this, all he knew was that he had grown out of the fear that he would be embarrassed about dating Quinn. She was the love of his life. Quinn was more important to him than anything, and he was tired of being mean to her just to cover up their relationship. It was getting harder and harder to do. As hard as all that was to believe, even him, he was ready to reveal to at least his friends that they were going out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Logan aren't you afraid of what will happen to us?!"

"Quinn…"

"Logan! They might make fun of us!" Quinn exclaimed, not hearing Logan.

Logan placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder as if to say_, calm down._ "Quinn, I don't care anymore. I don't want to hide anymore."

Quinn thought if anyone, it would have been her that would want to reveal their relationship. But she wasn't thinking of that now, she was happy. Quinn's eyes looked at if they were smiling, it looked liked there was extreme joy within them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said a very confidant Logan. Logan stood up. He reached down to offer Quinn a hand up. She took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm."

They gave each other a hug. Quinn came to a realization, just a Logan had, that she too was tired of sneaking around, hiding behind bushes, avoiding certain places, and making up stupid excuses to her friends every single time her friends saw her and Logan talking. She wouldn't care to be made fun of. She knew she always had Logan.

They came out of their hug. Logan gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"So when are we going to tell them?" asked Quinn.

"So you want to?" asked Logan relieved. He wasn't going to tell if Quinn didn't want him to. He wanted to, but unless the feeling was mutual he wasn't going to do it.

He couldn't help but admit it but Quinn had made him soft, at least around her.

"I'm up to it." Quinn looked at Logan. She had spent enough time with him to know when he was thinking something he didn't want to say out loud. "What are you thinking?"

Even though he was used to Quinn practically knowing exactly what he was going to do or when he was thinking about something, he was still amazed when she did it. "I was thinking…maybe I should tell the girls, you tell the guys."

"So, we're telling them by ourselves?"

"Yeah," confirmed Logan.

"When Logan?" Quinn asked, even though she half-knew the answer. "Now?"

"Yes. Quinn, where are the girls?"

Quinn looked at her watch. It was only 2:35, so they were probably in their dorm room. She told Logan this information and he told Quinn goodbye. They hugged and kissed goodbye before Logan headed off in his search of Zoey and Lola.

* * *

_What did you think? R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Logan and Quinn are ready to reveal their secret relationship. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

* * *

Quinn watched as Logan left to tell the girls about their secret. Ten minutes had gone by since she last looked at her watch, it was 2:45. She supposed she should call the boys now. With that said, she picked up her cell phone so she ask the boys to meet her somewhere, so she could "break the news." She decided to meet them around 3:10, finally Michael picked up.

Michael: Hello?

Quinn: Hey! Michael it's Quinn, I need you to meet me somewhere.

Michael: Um, ok. Where?

Quinn: The fountain, and James too, meet me around 3:10.

Michael: 3:10, fountain, me and James. Got it.

Quinn: Good. Bye Mike.

* * *

Michael hung up and realized she didn't ask about Logan. Where was Logan anyway? Michael shrugged it off.

* * *

Logan was standing outside the girl's dorm, room 101. He glanced at his watch before knocking, it was 3:47. _KNOCK KNOCK._

"Come in!" shouted Lola.

Logan opened the door to see Lola reading a beauty magazine and Zoey watching TV. Probably girly cow, Logan thought.

"Ugh, it's Logan," said Zoey.

"What do you want?" Lola said.

Logan stepped in. He scratched the back of this neck and looked down. "Ok so," Logan started to say.

"Yeah?" said Zoey impatiently.

Looking up, Logan said, "Ok, so, I have something to tell you guys."

The girls were looking at him awaiting him to speak.

"It's about Quinn."

The girls were still awaiting the words to come out of Logan's mouth.

Logan said it as fast as he could, but slow enough the girls would still be able to understand him, "Me-and-Quinn-are-dating!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both girls. They sounded both surprised and disgusted. Lola had dropped her magazine, being the dramatic actress she was.

"She's, she's, she's my girlfriend!" said Logan, defending himself. This wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected. Laughter maybe, but not, not this.

Both girls were standing up now. They walked over to the doorway to where Logan was located.

"I cannot believe you Logan!" said Zoey, irritated.

"I can't believe you just came up here and lied to us about something like that!" agreed Lola.

The girls left Logan standing in the room, confused. Apparently they thought that it was impossible for him to date Quinn, or vise-versa. He went over what just happened in his head. Then it dawned on him that he still had to convince them that he was telling the truth. With that he turned around and chased after Lola and Zoey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Logan and Quinn are ready to reveal their secret relationship. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

* * *

"I'm not lying!" shouted Logan, running to catch up with the girls.

* * *

Quinn was sitting by the fountain. It was 3:05, Michael and James should be arriving soon.

"It's true!" Quinn heard Logan yelling. She looked up to see Zoey and Lola walking over to her, Logan close behind. Logan looked like a fool, yelling things like that. Quinn chuckled a little.

"Stop it Logan!" she heard Zoey yell.

When they were all within a considerable talking distance, she looked up at Zoey and Lola who were in front on her, "What's not true?"

Lola turned around and pointed at Logan. "This boy right here, thinks you two are dating!"

Quinn blushed slightly when she heard this. It was obvious that Logan had told them, or _tried_ to at least. "Well…"

Lola noticed that Quinn was blushing, "Omigod!" Lola interrupted.

"…we are," finished Quinn. At this, Logan walked over next to Quinn and took a hold of her hand, to offer her support. "I'm dating Logan. He wasn't lying to you."

Lola's along with Zoey's eyes opened as much as humanly possible. Still in shock Zoey asked, "Then why didn't you tell us yourself?"

If as on cue Michael and James walked up. "Aye! Quinn!" shouted Michael. "What did you have to tell us?"

"You didn't tell them yet?" hissed Logan, who was still holding Quinn's hand. Michael and James hadn't noticed this yet.

"I was just about to when you three walked up," Quinn hissed back. She looked back at Michael and James and smiled politely.

"Then why did Logan tell us Quinn? Why couldn't you do it yourself?" Zoey said, repeating her question.

"Because we agreed, Logan would tell the girls and I would tell the guys," explained Quinn.

Michael and James still had no clue was going on. "Dude, tell us what?" asked Michael.

"That we're dating," said Logan getting back to the Zoey/Lola/Quinn conversation. Not realizing he had just said that so causally.

"Your, your, WHAT?" said a very surprised Michael. Then James noticed they were holding hands pointed it out to Michael. "No way."

"That's exactly what we thought!" said Lola.

"So how long?" asked James, the only one of the group who wasn't as shocked as everyone else, mostly because he didn't exactly know Logan and Quinn's history.

"Uhhh," the couple said together. They looked at each other. Actually explaining themselves to people was new to them. Quinn spoke first, "about, a little over 4 ½ months."

"4 ½ months! 4 ½ months?" said Michael.

"How did you two date for 4 ½ without us knowing?" asked Zoey. She as well as the others were still in complete shock.

"Easy," said Logan, "you are easy to fool." It was true. Even they had to admit it. They had almost let their secret slip so many times he was surprised they hadn't caught on yet.

Lola had been doing the math and finally spoke, "Quinn! You broke up with Mark 4 ½ months ago!" Lola was so proud of her self.

"I know," said Quinn.

"How? Did Logan fall for that make-up and new clothes you had the day Mark broke up with you?" asked Zoey. As Zoey said this, she noticed a stern stare from Logan. Probably from mentioning Mark.

"Actually, no," explained Quinn, "the opposite."

"Can we just tell them later?" asked Logan, obviously embarrassed. Quinn looked at him as if to say, _I thought you were okay with this._ "Please?" Quinn silently agreed with him. She decided to tell the gang about that day at another time.

"So Quinn, you're the reason why Logan has barley been seen with any girls?" asked James.

"Yes I am," she said, and she gave Logan a hug from the side, causing him to smile. Not smirk, but actual genuine smile on the boy's face.

The rest of the group saw how happy they were and realized it was possible. They realized that Quinn was the reason Logan was acting so much less self-centered lately. They realized that Logan was the reason Quinn got over Mark so quickly. They realized that they were happy together.

Quinn's cell phone went off. She had almost forgotten, today she and Logan had a_ 'secret date' _in the back of the school parking lot, another one of their new secret hiding places. Logan realized this too and quickly got up and told everyone he had to go. Quinn did the same and hurried off.

"What's their problem?" asked James to himself and the rest of the group.

"Probably some secret love thing," laughed Lola. The rest of the gang laughed.

"So you guys want to see a movie or something?" asked Zoey.

"Sure!" answered back everyone.

* * *

**THE END!**

_After I re-read my fic, I realized I had over 10 grammar mistakes, so I went ahead and fixed them. So what did you think? I put up all three chapters at the same time; I hope that doing that doesn't make the number of reviews go down. So what did you think? Review review review!_


End file.
